


红眼睛

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: “吻我至凄冷的深宵”
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 6





	红眼睛

丸山隆平懒洋洋地躺在沙发上滑动手机，拇指拖拽页面又松开，看到“大仓忠义感染”的话题登上趋势。点进去毫不意外地看到自己的名字，“……成员丸山隆平和一名经纪人是亲密接触者。”看到这里丸山截了个图，发给大仓：

“是不是不谈个恋爱很难收场（笑”

对方的回复几乎和“已读”的标注同时出现：“那和经纪人怎么办”，曲折的冷笑话。

其实大仓忠义就躺在一墙之隔的主卧床上，这里是他的家，虽然丸山在沙发上瘫得宾至如归。他们在同一个空间内听到了大仓阳性和丸山阴性的消息，经纪人电话里的语气非常紧张：“丸山桑现在是在大仓桑家里吗？回自己家隔离比较好吧？”

“现在楼下肯定有记者，我不想这种时候被小报拍到……大仓家有给客人的房间，我待在那就可以了，会注意的——何况他也只是轻症。”丸山感到喉头开始干燥，他抓起桌上的水杯却拿错成了大仓的杯子，躺在床上的大个子大叫一声，声线沙沙的，还没习惯这么高分贝。

他生着病也好，不会当场不给面子地反驳自己的理由有多单薄，丸山想。但挂了电话还是很难忽略大仓脸上的表情，虽然无精打采但还是尽力狡黠地挑眉：“你自己说的要注意隔离哦，亲密接触者。”

丸山隆平没有接话，拿着那只正确的杯子喝了一大口，温水沿着喉咙顺滑地流淌下去，抚平现编蹩脚借口带来的，慌里慌张的渴，取而代之的是顺利蒙混过关之后松弛的微微酥麻。他暗自觉得这也不错，现在全日本都知道他是大仓忠义最后密切接触过的人，他们的名字常常和其他成员的一起出现，镶嵌在各种广告宣传里，吸引着很平均的注意力，而今天他的名字会在所有新闻读者的思绪里不轻不重地划一下：噢丸山隆平，原来大仓忠义最后的亲密接触者是他丸山隆平。不是别人。

愿有情人共上社会新闻。

虽然那天他们是在吵架。从无关紧要的斗嘴开始，慢慢有人有点当真，另一个人惊奇于“竟然会当真”半开玩笑地争执了几回合，最后两人都真的生气了，变成动真格的争吵。他们的关系差不多是炮友以上恋人未满，吵架的时候缺乏恃宠生骄的底气，因而隐隐觉得委屈，但实在没有什么可以撂的狠话，最坏的结果也只是丸山真的搬去客房睡一晚。

一觉醒来得知大仓不幸中奖，丸山早就不生气了何况病人总有豁免权，也许昨天大仓格外刻薄锋利是因为身体不适，也许。虽然丸山不知道自己该豁免他什么原谅他什么，虽然多数时候他觉得在双方都没有更中意的对象之前，这种关系挺不错。

丸山隆平想了一会，还是放下手机去关怀一下躺在床上玩手机的网瘾中年。

“想吃什么？”他倚在门框上，看网瘾中年扎在屏幕上的视线向他移动。连轴转的工作使大仓忠义肉眼可见地瘦了，素颜的皮肤很差，眉毛淡不可见。

“咖喱饭。”

“……不要想了。”

这是难得不需要记挂着明天后天大后天的工作安排的两个星期，丸山得以把之前落下的连载漫画一股脑网购了寄到大仓家慢慢欣赏。他们处在上升期，他们仿佛每一年都是上升期，忙得不可开交，没有思考形而上问题的余裕。大仓曾经看着古代小说里传来递去的和歌大翻白眼：“这些人肯定不用赶通告。”

那是当然。更残忍的是，把丸山和大仓放到古代小说里，他们也只是伶人，依然不会有贵族的闲情逸致，可能偶尔还被迫附庸风雅。

丸山尝试用大仓在整蛊节目里的手法切胡萝卜丁：不是直接切到食材的尽头，先切出风琴状的薄片，再转动一个方向垂直地从薄片里改出细长条，最后把刀重新竖过来，清晰坚定地剁下去。丸山还算比较会做菜，但显然不会像老家开连锁餐馆的大仓那样熟练，他动作迟缓地挪动着刀子，切出来的丁自然是大小不一。大仓处理很多事情的方法都和他不一样：当年那个不起眼的高个小胖子为了出道毫不犹豫地减肥和从零开始学习打鼓，同样不够耀眼不够出色的丸山少年不得不向贝斯妥协，好长一段时间里都还是想当乐队里的吉他手。大仓忠义一定不会在队友兼炮友兼不知道什么关系的人被传染病击倒的时候还硬要滞留在他的家里，何况那人的反应既不惊喜也不意外，仅仅是暧昧的不置可否。为什么做这种决定，不知道，只是理性运转之前负责“行动”的那一部分中枢先行开始工作，接着理性也自暴自弃地随波逐流。

锅里的汤开始沸腾，丸山把看起来还比较新鲜的剩米饭连同胡萝卜丁倒进锅里，又从冰箱里翻出两颗生鸡蛋，在锅沿上磕破蛋壳打下去。大仓这一段忙得不可开交，有一段时间没有自己做过饭了，半生不熟的食材都被主人遗忘，冰箱里满是寂寞的气味。

丸山隆平很想在关火之前恶趣味地把柜子里最后一块咖喱块丢进锅里（“喂你不是要吃咖喱饭吗？”），但还是没有这么做。杂炊粥“咕嘟咕嘟”作响，温情脉脉的烟火气息逐渐充满厨房，飘向客厅与卧室。大仓非常识趣地自己起了床，穿着加绒卫衣和厚袜子拖着步子走进餐厅，在桌子前坐下，用手撑着下巴向厨房的方向探头探脑，他戴着眼镜，可能是因为冷，还戴着卫衣的帽子，掩盖掉黑眼圈和一点憔悴。很有顶级偶像的做作感，丸山在心里无情吐槽。

“我还以为你会做粕汁。”

“你的冰箱里哪有那么多食材。”

丸山硬邦邦地把锅子在隔热垫上一顿，拿起勺子随意地往自己碗里扒拉了一点，然后把整个锅都推给坐在对面的人：“你就用锅吃吧，我少洗一个碗。”

“喂……”大仓想要抗议，但还是很识时务地拿起勺子，说一声“我开动了”便开吃，半张脸都埋进了锅里毫无吃相可言，锅边的“水位线”很快开始明显下降。

“好吃！”

是录过许多期美食番组养成的职业习惯呢，还是真情流露？丸山半信半疑地尝了口自己的作品，味道确实还不错。

去喜欢的人家里为生病的他或她煮粥，恋爱漫画的经典情节，似乎不管煮饭的人手艺多烂病人都会充满感激和宠溺地吃下去。如果他真的在煮粥的时候加了咖喱块，大仓也会像现在这样大口大口地吃掉吗？不管是疏忽还是恶作剧，不管是否是有意而为之，无论自己呈现出的是什么样的状态，大仓都会全盘接受吗？

“……本来想放咖喱的。”丸山听见自己没头没脑地来了这么一句。

“什么？”大仓百忙之中抬起头，花了三秒才反应过来，露出堪称是善解人意的笑容，虽然丸山更倾向于将其解读为有得吃就好别无所求：“也没有那么想吃咖喱啦，只是问我想吃什么第一反应就会是咖喱饭啊。总之小丸做什么都很好吃！”他再次低下头，三下五除二便将剩余的粥全部打扫干净，然后郑重地把勺子靠在锅沿上，双手合十。

“多谢款待，谢谢小丸。”大仓把椅子往后退一点然后站起来，刚准备往丸山隆平的方向挪动，想起“注意隔离”又坐回椅子上。他折叠起腿，左手揉搓着家居裤裤脚柔软的纤维，右手拽出裤兜里的手机。

恍惚有种散漫又闲适的家庭感，如果忽略这两人都是被迫居家隔离这一点的话。

“丸好适合当家庭主夫啊。”大仓盯着正在厨房里洗碗的丸山突然有感而发。

丸山瞥了他一眼，手上的动作没有停下来：“这是挖苦吗，小忠做饭比较好吃应该更适合吧——”

“你负责洗碗就好了嘛。”裹得结结实实的病号露出“计划通”的幼稚得意表情，显然对自己的设想十分满意。

“好像不会做家务的妈宝男在骗婚一样。”一毒舌就不小心变成京都腔，丸山突然意识到这比喻不管是对于当红偶像还是对于疑似炮友都有些过于尖锐，突兀地闭上了嘴，假装在专心听水流的声音，甚至打算哼点小曲掩饰即将到来的尴尬。

“结婚有点太遥远了，先第一步怎么样？”

脑海中的选歌环节被打断了。

“哈？”

“喏，’不谈个恋爱很难收场’，我现在也有点这么觉得啦。”大仓远远地冲他晃着手机上的聊天记录，笑得像是春天的熊。

丸山隆平抬起头，看着四下无人的闹市区街道两侧依旧灿若星辰的灯火，他心底忽然浮现出一种自大又自私的想法——这个世界的停摆，仿佛只是为了成全他山重水复的恋爱。“太过分了”，他喃喃自语道。

“什么什么？”

“我是说，现在才这么觉得，简直是你的巨大损失。”

——那就更过分一点吧。


End file.
